


Rejection Is Hard To Take

by Krafter2014



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krafter2014/pseuds/Krafter2014
Summary: Sometimes, things don't go Odin's way.





	Rejection Is Hard To Take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If You Had This Time Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920276) by [dls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls). 



"Really Odin, you can't keep hiding in our rooms. It doesn't become the AllFather at all." Frigga wasn't even looking at her husband as she brushed her hair preparing for the feast celebrating Thanos' defeat.  
"Everyone will be laughing at me." Odin's tone would have better fit a sulky teenager.  
"I don't care. Wear your helmet if you have to. The Reality Stone could have done worse. At least you still exist to be laughed at. Thanos doesn't."  
"Don't remind me." Odin couldn't help but remember the most embarrassing moment of his life………  
Loki had released Odin just in time to participate in the final battle against Thanos and he had led his people well. Both Asgard and Midgard had sent their finest warriors to oppose the Titan expecting all to die. None of them had expected one smallish mortal to utterly extinguish Thanos by using the Reality Stone. Odin still didn't know how Tony Stark controlled the Aethor and not only lived, but thrived.  
Tony Stark wasn't even wearing his armor when he walked up to where Thanos stood monologueing in front of the armies. Stark just held up his hand and said "Get lost. We don't want an ugly purple thing like you polluting the sound waves, do we?", the last appeared to be addressed to his hand?  
Every individual on the battlefield thought the genius wasn't so smart until the red haze of power expanded from the gem they could now see Tony Stark was holding. Loki's quiet, stunned "the Reality Stone" was heard by everyone.  
The red haze surrounded Thanos, deepened to hide him, and condensed again into a solid with no sign of Thanos. Thanos' troops just disappeared with him.  
"Where did they go?" Loki asked.  
"Well, they are lost, aren't they? They just don't have any way to return to existence, of course." was the answer.  
As Tony Stark picked up the Aethor, Odin recovered slightly faster than the others and demanded "Give that gem to me. It is too powerful for any mortal to hold." Loki was not the only one now looking at Odin with the same disbelief as they had recently regarded Tony Stark. Stark looked at Odin and said "No" while fitting the Reality Stone into a wrist band his friends including Loki remembered seeing on his wrist for months.  
"I insist and if you don't agree, I will take it." Odin spoke forcefully. Loki winced along with the other Midgardians.  
"I'd like to see you try. Even if I didn't object, you still couldn't get the Aethor away from me." Tony Stark was amused.  
Odin reached out for the wrist band even as Loki tried to voice a warning. He was becoming enraged by Stark's smirk and didn't notice the red haze had appeared again.  
Tony said, apparently again talking to the Stone, "We still need him for something I'm sure."  
The red power circled Odin (who was only now becoming nervous) with the same increase in density seen as it dealt with Thanos. Even as the red haze condensed back into a decoration on Stark's wrist, every living thing on that battlefield heard/felt "Ze is perfectly happy where ze is thank you very much and ze will not be separated from the only being ze has liked in millennium!"  
Assorted chuckles, chokings, and chortles were heard from every direction as Odin became visible again with Loki saying "you should have known better, Tony rewrites reality's rules all the time, who better to keep the Reality Stone?"………….  
Mind back in the present, Odin sighed, and said "I just wish my helmet fit." as he also dressed, dreading appearing before the celebration's participants.  
Later that night, Loki asked Tony "How did you come up with it?"  
Tony looked at him and replied "It wasn't me. The Aethor just thought Odin might look much better hairless. After all, he couldn't bristle at me without it, could he? And ze wanted there to be tangible evidence of ze's rejection."


End file.
